gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zombie
La Zombie es una motocicleta que aparece solamente en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City y en el modo Online de Grand Theft Auto V. Es Fabricada por Steel Horse. Características Grand Theft Auto IV y sus episodios Es una moto bastante pesada, y no tiene mucha altura. Tiene dos faroles delanteros redondos, y no tiene mucha carrocería, ya que se ven todos los caños. En varias partes se puede leer "L.C.C. Zombie" que posiblemente quiera decir "Liberty City Choppers", una referencia a los "Orange Country Choppers", de la vida real. Esta motocicleta es una combinación de la Harley-Davidson Dyna Fat Bob por sus dos faros, la parte trasera pertenece a una Sportster Superlow. Es utilizada por moteros como Jason Michaels y Jim Fitzgerald (ambos poseen una Zombie de color negro con llantas rojas, las cuales son posibles de conseguir en las misiones No Love Lost y No Way on the Subway). También se la puede encontrar en la calle con esa coloración. En The Lost and Damned, se consigue iniciando una guerra de bandas antes de la muerte de Jim Fitzgerald, si este muere deja su zombie con llantas rojas, en ese momento se debe montar en ella y guardarla en un piso franco. también se le puede encontrar circulando en el área de Alderney cerca de Acter Alcanza una velocidad máxima de 218 km/h, acelerando de 0 a 100 km/h en 6.9 segundos. Tiene un peso de 300 kg, y un valor aproximado de $25.000. Zombie GTA IV.png|La Zombie en Grand Theft Auto IV. Zombie-GTAIV-atrás.png|La Zombie en Grand Theft Auto IV vista por atrás. ZombieCustomIV.jpg|Zombie modificada. Zombie-TLADversiones.jpg|Versiones de la Zombie modificada. Grand Theft Auto Online La Zombie al principio estaba planeada en reaparecer quizá como vehículo de The Lost Motorcycle Club ya que en el programa de Steve Haines se puede ver una con miembros de la banda. No fue hasta la actualización GTA Online: Moteros, donde esta moto se introduce por primera vez, con las dos variantes vistas en GTA IV. *'Zombie Chopper': Esta versión es la misma que en GTA IV y TLAD, con los dos asientos en cada lado, una gran salpicadera, llantas carablanca y una capa de pintura de lo normal. ZombieChopperV.png|Zombie Chopper. ZombieChopperGTAOatras.png|Vista trasera de la Zombie Chopper. Zombie_Chopper_modificada.png|Zombie Chopper modificada. ZombieChopper-GTAO-Motor.png|Motor de la Zombie Chopper. ZombieChopper-GTAO-Manubrio.png|Manubrio de la Zombie Chopper. *'Zombie Bobber': Es la misma versión modificada, solo que cambia la salpicadera trasera que es recortada, no tiene el asiento trasero y posee otras llantas. ZombieBobberV.png|Zombie Bobber. ZombieBobberGTAOatras.png|Vista trasera de la Zombie Bobber. Zombie_Bobber_modificada.png|Zombie Bobber modificada. ZombieBobber-GTAO-Motor.png|Motor de la Zombie Bobber. ZombieBobber-GTAO-Manubrio.png|Manubrio de la Zombie Bobber. Curiosidades *Las radios por defecto son: **'GTA IV': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 *Tiene un parecido a la Freeway de la Tercera generación, pero este es mas detallado. *Es la única moto del Universo HD que posee variaciones. **A su vez es junto al BF-400 y FCR-900 las motos que poseen mas de una sola variación. *Su nombre hace referencia a la criatura de terror El Zombie. de:Zombie (IV) en:Zombie fr:Zombie pl:Zombie Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Online Categoría:Motocicletas Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Contenido exclusivo de PS4, PC y Xbox One